Memorias Perdidas
by sessmily
Summary: una hermosa mujer entro a la vida de los sayayines para ponerla de cabeza. rejuveneciendo a bulma y milk tambien haciendo que estas olvidaran a sus mariditos
1. Chapter 1

Prologó

Pensamientos: ¿Qué paso?... ¿que hago aquí?... ¿porque? …. ¿En donde estoy?

Sentimientos: -miedo, confusión, soledad, calidez, determinación, y la principal de todas la necesidad de buscar lo que se te a olvidado…. Sabia que algo se le había olvidado lo que no sabia era que cosa era eso. No tenía tiempo para pensarlo ya que un sueño invadió su mente y cuerpo, así que cayo en el olvido, sin evitarlo una enorme luz rodeo su joven cuerpo.

Después de varios meses de la desaparición de goku, el anciano supremo kayo sama pudo convencer a Enma sama para que dejara revivir a piccoro ya que este era el único que podía encontrar el tesoro perdido de los dioses. Ya que el otro ser poderosos era Vegeta pero este no era de confiar, y los hijos de goku no eran suficientemente responsables para tan delicada búsqueda, de todos modos estos tenían una vida común y corriente que vivir

Capitulo 1

Milk se encontraba extendiendo la ropa de gotten en la enorme cuerda que tenia delante de ella, estaba pensativa ya sabia en el fondo de su corazón que mas nunca volvería a ver a goku, nadie se lo había dicho simplemente lo sabia, así que se decidió mudarse cerca de la casa de bulma hacia unos meses; ya que como gohan se había casado y mudado a ciudad Satán, gotten estaba entrando en la universidad, decidió vender la casa que había compartido con goku y se había mudado a una cerca de de la bulma así se haría compañía con esta, los hijos de bulma todavía Vivian con ellos porque trunks aunque era el presidente de la corporación capsula, estaba muy ocupado así que casi no tenia vida social. Y bura apenas estaba empezando la secundaria e interesándose en el mundo de las peleas así que indirectamente entrenaba con vegeta.

Abre los ojos lentamente y se da cuenta de lo que la rodea, no entiende que hace en ese sitio ni siquiera entendía como había llegado a ese lugar… ¿porque?... ¿porque?

Estaba en un lugar oscuro donde estaba rodeada por altas edificaciones….

Frente a ella apareció una figura masculina

Un ser despreciable masculino de alta estatura su piel era azul cabellos largos parados de color blanco malignos ojos rojos tan rojos que abarcaban toda la orbita ocular, por fin te encontré -dijo… es mejor que no te resistas.-kaori…

Fue lo último que escucho antes de perder el conocimiento y olvidar….

AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO

El maestro rochi se encontraba viendo televisión a gusto cuando su programa favorito (el del las mujeres haciendo gimnasia fue interrumpido por las noticias de ultima hora)

Locutor en la televisión: interrumpimos este programa para informar que la ciudad central del la ubicación 234 ha sido atacada

Esta mañana por unos seres desconocidos hemos enviado a nuestros reporteros y (esto es lo que hemos recibido) intrigada numero 18 se acerco a la pantalla.

En otra ciudad

Bulma vio las noticias y se asomo a la ventana desde su casa veía claramente a su amiga milk así que la llamo a gritos para que pusiera las noticias. Entre tanto alboroto Vegeta que iba entrando en la casa oyó lo que su mujer decía así que con pasos apurados vio la repetición que daban por la TV... Intento sentir la energía maligna del oponente (ki) pero no la captaba por ningún lado.

Bulma ¿que estará pasando vegeta?…¿quien será el ser que a aparecido? Vegeta no contesto a ninguna pregunta que le hizo su mujer simplemente se marcho (volando) hasta donde había dicho que ocurría el caos.

Al llegar encontró la ciudad destrozada por un ataque…y si, probablemente algo o alguien había escapado, pero ya no estaba; ya que no percibía mas que un leve rastro de (ki) maligno era un ser con poco poder, el; el gran vegeta lo podía acabar con los ojos cerrados.

Tanto gohan como gotten aparecieron, volando

Gohan: señor vegeta, ¿quien será el nuevo enemigo?

Vegeta: no lo se, pero es alguien que tiene poco nivel de pelea.

Gotten: si es verdad, solo hay que encontrarlo pronto.

Los tres miraron a todas partes, pero no sentían ninguna presencia

Indiferente a lo que en el mundo acontecía porque estaba en una importante reunión trunks estaba atendiendo a varios empresarios de ciudades lejanas. Así que salio tarde del trabajo y sin más reparo entro en la limosina que lo esperaba para llevarlo a casa. A medio camino el vehiculo se topo con un obstáculo desde el cielo cayo un cuerpo en chofer asustado esquivo (intento esquivarlo) pero igualmente choco contra un poste eléctrico, el chofer quedo inconciente, trunks solo se golpeo en la cabeza así que adolorido y todo furioso salio del carro así que no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían

Era una chica medio desnuda que había caído sobre el capo del carro. El largo cabello rubio estaba extendido por casi todos lados el cuerpo estaba semi-cubierto por una sabana, instintivamente se acerco hasta donde estaba ella y la tomo entre sus brazos… debía llevarla a un hospital.

Kaori despertó cuando se sentía flotar sus azules ojos enfocaron al ser que la tenia atrapada. No entendía nada, solo tenia la necesidad de huir y defenderse. Así que, así lo hizo. Rápidamente se soltó de los brazos del hombre que la sostenía.

Trunks: oye no te asustes no te haré nada. … pero dime ¿como te llamas? ¿Quien eres? ¿Que te paso?

Kaori solo recordó lo último que oyó antes de perder el conocimiento "kaori" y confundida fue lo único que dijo. -Kaori

Trunks. Con que te llamas kaori, es un hermoso nombre.


	2. como antes

Aclaratoria

Tube que cambiarle el nombre a mi protagonista de kaori a kairy, porque me dijeron que hay un fics algo parecido al mió. Aunque leí el dichoso fics y no veo el parecido por ningún lado… claro que es común que los nombres se repitan en los fics ya que esta inspirado en Dragon ball de akira toriyama. Pero como leerán, el parecido es superficial ya que ni siquiera había leído el otro fics (no diré el nombre para que no hayan comparaciones directas) así que si no lo conocen esta bien. Hago la aclaratoria porque respeto los fics de otras personas así que por deber leí los 2 primeros post pero no encontré nada. Y de paso ambas escribimos de maneras distintas y enfocamos la historia de maneras distintas.

Así que a los que sigan dudando aquí les va otra subida del mió.

Aunque kairy sentía que debía huir y esconderse, extrañamente se dejo llevar por ese joven… así fue como llegaron al hospital. El medico la reviso pero no encontró ningún rastro de daño corporal ni de ningún tipo, así que fue dada de alta rápidamente. Así que trunks le pregunto que en donde vivía pero no obtuvo respuesta, como se sentía culpable no pude evitar llevarla a su casa seguramente su madre bulma no pondría tanto pero, pero vegeta mi padre es otra cosa.

Kairy: ¿Porque lo dice?… no creo que nadie sea tan malo…

Trunks: eso lo dices porque todavía no lo conoces… pero no te puedo llevar a mi casa con esas ropas.. Lo bueno es que siempre cargo una caja con capsulas a la mano, pero no tengo ropa de mujer, solo mi ropa.

Kairy: ¿¡ropa?!…

Trunks: si, ropa… no me vas a decir que no sabes lo que es eso, mira aquella chica de allí lleva ropa muy bonita, ambos vieron a la joven que caminaba por la calle tenia un top con una minifalda negra que estaba siendo sostenida por una enorme correa de color marrón; a demás por muy bonita que seas, no es correcto que estés por allí semi desnuda. Solo te pude prestar mi chaqueta pero no se donde vives, ni me quieres decir a quien debo llamar para que te pasen a buscar. Como no conseguía que ella le hablase, saco una de las capsulas y la abrió frente a ellos apareció un carro volador

Pero una persona que paseaban por las ciudad tranquilamente los VIO reconociendo a trunks así que se acercaron a pasos

Decididos hasta donde estaban ellos

Vegeta: con un demonio trunks hace horas que te estoy buscando ¿dime de una buena ves en donde estabas?

"se imaginan la cara del padre cuando vio las fachas de la mujer que acompañaba al hijo" – se quedo mirando fríamente al hijo

Los 3 se subieron al auto de mala gana y trunks le contó lo que había pasado, el chofer le toco llevar solo

La limosina dañada al taller. A pesar de la fuerte discusión que armo vegeta. El pobre trunks solo lo oía, y de ves en cuando solo decía "aja". Solo pudo expresar que no la podía dejar sola en esas pintas, "tenia remordimiento porque creía que el la había atropellado"

Trunks: papa por mas que insistas no puedo dejarla abandonada sola en una esquina te imaginas que alguien lastimara a bura y la dejase abandonada sola sin saber como llegar a casa. Vegeta solo emitió un gruñido como respuesta.

Al llegar a casa le explicaron mejor las cosas a bulma y esta, tomo la situación bajo sus manos y cuidado. Pero aunque trato de sacarle las palabras, kairy casi no hablaba.

A pesar de la situación tan extraña kairy ceno y durmió en la casa de bulma. Esa misma noche bulma hizo una búsqueda por Internet a ver si encontraba alguna chica perdida. Pero no encontró ninguna con la descripción de su inesperada invitada.

La luz del día inundo la pequeña habitación de kairy sacándola de un agitado sueño, solo pudo recordar cosas del día anterior

Cosas como ropa que le había prestado la señora de la casa; fue así como logro vestirse con algo de ropa que alguna vez fue de bulma. Aunque claro, la camisa le quedaba apretada ya que la joven invitada tenía más busto y cadera que la dueña original.

Así que la ropa que lucia, sin proponérselo, se le veía muy, muy sexy. Ya vestida salio de la habitación, a la única persona que encontró fue a la señora bulma (todos los demás habían salido)

Bulma: veo que ya despertaste ¿quieres algo para desayunar?

Kairy aun se sentía confundida pero podía sentir que la actitud de esa extraña familia para con ella eran sinceros así que no necesitaba estar en guardia con ellos.-si por favor…aunque el dolor de cabeza que tenia era suave, debía acostumbrarse.

Sentía un vació en el alma, su memoria no estaba aunque sentía que cuando menos lo esperase volvería, solos debía tener paciencia aunque sentía que algo importante, muy importante que debía hacer lo había olvidado.

Bulma: así que te llamas kairy. Pero, ¿dime cual es tu apellido?…

Kairy: no lo se señora, he pensado mucho y no recuerdo nada, aunque me he sentido confundida y vacía no logro recordar

Nada mas de mi, solo le puedo decir que no soy una persona mala, no me siento como si fuera una. -Era extraño decir eso pero no se sentía como una mala persona

Bulma: yo tampoco creo que seas una mala persona. Y por lo visto mi viejo vestido morado te queda mucho mejor a ti que a Mi. Me recuerdas cuando era una jovencita de 20 años que solo me gustaba lucir bonita.

En ese instante sonó el timbre de la puerta bulma abrió la que estaba en frente era milk que llego de visita (con curiosidad de conocer a la joven desconocida).

En muy poco tiempo, tanto milk como bulma se hicieron amigas de la desconocida… ya que esta tenía una extraña habilidad de hacer sentir bien a las personas que la rodeaban, así fue como ellas comenzaron a hablar de sus experiencias, de los hijos que tenían, de cómo conocieron a sus esposos y principalmente de la juventud perdida. Y en lo envejecidas que se sentían al lado de ellos. Así que sin proponérselo le dijeron a la joven, que sus esposos no envejecían que siempre se mantenían jóvenes

(Seguramente aunque goku estaba muerto seguiría estando joven). Y pensándolo detenidamente sus hijos al tener sangre de ellos, también su juventud duraría mucho mas que las de ellas; así que analizándolo profundamente las dos mujeres se perturbaron dándose cuenta de la cruel realidad, aunque se sentían de veinte sus cuerpos pasaban los cuarenta y ellos siempre aparentarían los treinta; que traumatizarte, las dos mujeres se quedaron mirándose, bulma se levanto y busco dentro de una enorme mueble de madera saco una botella de vino blanco la destapo y lleno tres copas con el liquido transparente.

Kairy: ¿de verdad les gustaría volver a los 20 años?

Bulma: estas de broma, me encantaría tener otra vez 20 recuperar mi juventud seria maravilloso -dijo eso mientras tomaba un gran sorbo de licor.

Milk: a mi también, era muy ágil en las artes marciales pero con los años e perdido esa fuerza. Aunque durante años me mantuve en forma, corriendo detrás de gohan y gotten hasta entrenaba con ellos, pero ellos ya crecieron.

Bulma te entiendo, yo detrás de trunks, cuando era un pequeño y de bura que cuando comenzó a caminar, era mucho mas tremenda que trunks. Tener unos hijos sayayines te agota y envejece.

Kairy: ¿que es sayayin? Era la primera vez que oía esa palabra pero para ella eso no significaba nada, aunque le producía curiosidad.

Milk y bulma se miraron unos instantes confundidas. Para disimular tomaron otro gran trago de licor

Kairy: las miro también – ¿es algo malo?

Milk: claro que no es algo malo, es que sayayin no es algo fácil de explicar y llevaría mucho tiempo contarte toda la historia.

Las mujeres se enfrascaron en una acalorada aclaratoria de lo que significa ser un sayayin. como habían tomado varias copas se les aflojo la lengua

EN ESE INSTANTE SE SINTIO AFUERA DE LA CASA DE LA CORPORACION CAPSULA, UNA PRESENCIA MALIGNA. TAN FUERTE SE SINTIO QUE A TODOS LOS HIZO TEMBLAR

Gohan que estaba dando un discurso a un grupo de estudiantes tubo que reportarse enfermo y salir volando.

Gotten que estaba terminando un examen lo dejo sobre la mesa y salio disparado hacia donde se sentía la presencia diabólica

Hacia tiempo que no se sentía así.

Trunks se escapo del trabajo (como siempre)

Bura que estaba en el centro comercial soltó lo que tenia en las manos y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la maligna presencia

Vegeta: que era el que se encontraba mas lejos (porque estaba entrenando en un terreno solitario) al sentir el poderoso kit del enemigo partió volando)

En cambio ni milk ni bulma ni mucho menos kairy se dieron cuenta de la malvada figura que estaba afuera de la casa

Así que se asustaron cuando sintieron el resplandor y medio segundo después el ataque que estremeció el edificio.

Bulma fue la primera en salir corriendo hacia fuera del edificio seguida por una furiosa Milk y una confundida Kairy.

Cerca de allí también apareció Videl que iba a visitar a la suegra. Y no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Por fin te tengo- dijo la grotesca figura que se encontraba flotando en el aire su "Kit" lleno de energía maligna que rodeaba el cuerpo era de color rojo. Al mover la mano lanzo un rayo de energía maligna hacia kairy que la envolvió. (Como cuando una mano gigante atrapa una pobre victima) ahora eres mía tu poder es mi poder y ahora me perteneces. Kairy atrapada en esa mano de energía fue elevada hasta la altura del diabólico ser.

Bulma que no se queda callada ante nada, le grito al azul engendro.- ¿hey tu que demonios haces? Suéltala, es solo una chica

Aunque no estaban borrachas, estaban algo prendidas; lo único que esto significa es que están mas valientes de lo normal

Milk tampoco se quedo callada.- es verdad oye, ¿que quieres?, ¿Porque nos atacas?, ¿Qué quieres con ella? y por eso ambas mujeres recibieron un ataque del horrible ser. Lo bueno fue que a pesar de salir volando por los aires por el impacto de la enorme explosión ninguna de las dos salio herida, solo algo magulladas.

En ese instante aparecieron gohan y gotten y los hijos vieron a las dos mujeres tiradas en el piso adoloridas y heridas. Aunque el ataque las lanzo unos metros por el aire y cayeron abruptamente al piso, no daño ninguna estructura de la casa.

Milk: mis hijos, llegaron mis hijos ahora te darán tu merecido. –se levanto furiosa. Y señalo al extraño ser

Gohan: ¿quien eres tu, y que haces aquí?

Me llamo Ankoku, no sabía que en este planeta hubiese seres con cierto poder .- mientras hablaba apretaba la mano de energía, haciendo gritar a kairy de dolor.

Gotten: es mejor que la sueltes maldito.

GoHan: no oíste lo que te dicen maldito, suéltala de una vez.

Ankoku: claro que no, ella me pertenece.

Te equivocas no te pertenezco- eres inferior a mi… has logrado lo que querías… obtener mi atención ¿ahora que harás?

La voz de kairy había cambiado, se había vuelto fría y distante a pesar del dolor que sentía

Ankoku: obtener todo tu poder oculto.

Kairy: tuuuu, jamás te acercaras mas a mi, me cansaste.-una sombra se aclaraba en la mente de la chica

En ese instante ante los asombrados espectadores kairy manifestó una especie de transformación (que cambio su ropaje)

De un traje humano común a una especie de sexy armadura que por supuesto dejo a goHan y a gotten con la boca abierta.

Kairy: solo levanto la mano izquierda (que por cierto en segundos apareció llena de extraños tatuajes brillantes en todo el brazo hasta la clavícula) de la palma de la mano salio un rayo de luz encegecedor "muy, muy potente"

Ankoku: ¿crees de verdad que me puedes lastimar?

Kairy: no lo creo, estoy segura.

Ankoku: te absolveré y tus poderes serán míos.

Pero el enorme demonio que tenía un gigantesco poder de pelea fue desintegrado en segundos ante los ojos de los confundidos espectadores todo había pasado en segundos que poco reaccionaron a lo que había pasado

Gotten: ¿Qué fue eso?

GoHan: no lo se.

Ambos no le quitaban los ojos de encima a la chica

Kairy Miro a las personas que estaban a su alrededor, gracias por ayudarme –dijo mirado a las mujeres que se hallaban en tierra. Kaori descendió lentamente hasta donde estaban ellas. Fue a despedirse de ellas y extrañamente bulma tomo la mano derecha y milk la mano izquierda al mismo tiempo (la mano izquierda de kairy había vuelto a la normalidad) necesito unas asistentes muy fuertes, y ustedes dos me sirven, kairy miro los ojos de bulma y despues lo de milk en ese preciso instantes las dos brillaron fuertemente.

Gotten: ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

Gohan: ¿¡mama!?

Ellos corrieron a salvar a sus madres creyéndolas en peligro

Ese se instante llego trunks miraba preocupado el rastro de pequeño cráter a las afueras de su casa.

Trunks ¿que es lo que esta pasando?, ¿dime gohan? ¿Dónde esta ese ser que tenia ese enorme kit maligno? ¿Tu lo mataste?

Gotten: No, la rubia lo desintegro

trunks ¿Quién?

LA LUZ SE DESVANECIO DEJANDO A LOS HIJOS CON LA BOCA ABIERTA

Porque delante de ellos no solo estaba sus madres, sino unas rejuvenecidas madres, ambas mujeres

Habían recuperado su juventud, cada una a sus 20 años.

El cabello de bulma había crecido y en sus ojos se notaba la terquedad y mal humor de esa edad

Bulma: ¿Qué paso? ¿Que estaba haciendo? Me duele la cabeza

Milk tampoco se quedo atrás se veía mucho mejor (mas rejuvenecida)

Y hermosa.

Ambas mujeres recuperaron en segundos su juventud, y como consecuencia de eso ninguna

Recordaba a la familia que había creado, porque bulma a esa edad todavía no había conocido a

Vegeta y milk prefirió olvidar todo lo demás…

Bura llego a la casa…- ¿que esta pasando?… mama… ¿eres tu?

Trunks se acerco hasta donde estaba kairy ¿Qué esta pasando?, ¿Porque mi mama esta así? Y le agarro un brazo a kairy

Bulma: jovencito suelta inmediatamente a esa chica, es que no sabes que no se debe lastimar a una dama – trunks obedeció

Rápidamente la voz de la autoridad.

Milk: vaya; me siento una mujer muy fuerte… miren chicas ¿como es posible que esos jovencitos puedan volar?.

Milk se acerco corriendo hasta donde habían descendido sus hijos y se acerco hasta donde estaba gotten, oye dime ¿como puedes volar?…

Gotten: pues elevando mi kit puedo hacerlo

Milk: ¿kit?, ¿Que es eso?

Bura: ¿mama que te pasa?, ¿Mama, háblame?

Bulma: ¿a quien diablos llamas mama?

Trunks: mama cálmate, solo dinos ¿que paso?

En ese instante apareció el que faltaba, vegeta llego a su casa

Bulma interrumpió con un grito a sus hijos – claro ya recordé Goku sabe sobre eso del kit; hay que llamarlo, el explicara eso mejor.

Bulma no les presto atención y entro como un tornado a su casa metió un grito al verse al espejo y darse cuenta de los andrajos de ropa que cargaba puesta- "eso fue lo que grito a todo pulmón" saliendo otra ves de la casa ¿que pasa que papa y mama no están? en ese instante vegeta se acerco mas a donde estaba su mujer. Y por supuesto que noto los cambios.

Kairy: ¿Quién es goku?

Bulma: goku es un viejo amigo- rayos no recuerdo el numero, creo que debe estar donde el anciano rochi o será que se fue a la montaña de paoz, allá no hay teléfonos que problema… no lo creo, a ese le gusta solo entrenar, seguramente se quedo donde el anciano Rochi.

Milk metió un grito de alegría hasta ese momento recordó a goku (lo recordó como al niño que había conocido y enamorado,

También recordó un poco que lo había visto en el torneo de artes marciales pero de eso recordaba muy poco)

Sii goku nos puede ayudar el es muy fuerte

Kairy se acerco hasta donde estaba cada una de las mujeres y toco con cada palma de su mano la frente de cada una,

Solo así pudo hacer aparecer a Goku con vida enfrente de ellas.

Vegeta: ¿que demonios esta pasando aquí?


	3. enrredo

Capitulo 2

Goku se quedo asombrado en un instante era el guardián del dragón y al siguiente segundo estaba enfrente de su familia

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Milk: ¿goku que te paso, porque estas como un niño? ¿? Los ojos de milk los miraba con ternura, apanado se paso las manos por la cabeza.

Bulma: hay, goku te ves tan adorable. Bulma no pudo evitarlo se agacho y beso la frente de un goku niño. Indifrente a la fira mirada que estaba cerca de ella. algo que goku sintió y no sabia que hacer

Goku: ¿eres bulma?... te ves linda… como antes. Oigan pero ¿que hago yo aquí? Es que

¿Volvieron buscar las esferas del dragón?

Milk miro a kairy. Así no me gusta; goku era un hombre la última vez que lo vi ¿que le paso?

Goku: milk, tu también. Te ves, te ves…. Muy bien. –dijo con una gótica de sudor en la frente

Y por supuesto que goku volvió a su estado adulto ante el asombrado público. Todos seguían desconcertados deseaban hacer preguntas pero no querían confundir aun mas a las mujeres

Goku: guau, volví a como era antes, que bueno- de repente puso cara serio y se acerco a vegeta –dime vegeta ¿que es lo que esta pasando?

Vegeta: no lo se, yo acabo de llegar. Pero esto no me gusta nada

Milk: dio un grito de alegría al ver otra vez adulto goku y de un salto se lanzo en sus brazos. Goku te extrañe, no nos veíamos desde las competiciones de artes marciales. Ahora; si no te me escapas, tienes que cumplir tu palabra de compromiso

(Y como típica actitud de goku) se coloco un brazo detrás de la cabeza apenado y le dijo –pero milk si nosotros ya estamos casados.

Milk: no me vengas con bromas, goku… dijo una muy furiosa milk

Videl que tenia rato presenciando la conversación absurda delante de ella, seguía con la boca abierta la tuvo que cerrar, al acercarse hasta donde estaba su esposo gohan. Oye gohan tu mama no recuerda a tu papa o es idea mía.

Gohan: si, es verdad no lo recuerda… ni nos recuerda a gotten y ni a mi. ¿Pero que alguien me explique que demonios esta pasando?

Bulma se impaciento de la conversación. –oye goku queremos saber como hacer para poder volar, como lo haces tu.

Goku: ¡que quieren saber como volar! En ese instante goku se fijo en la presencia de kairy una presencia que por unos segundos se hizo sentir y la hizo mirarla 2 veces. Y tú, ¿quien eres? –pregunto con cara seria

Me llamo kairy, me alegra conocerte goku,- respondió con una sonrisa- he oído hablar mucho de ti. En ese instante la ropa de kairy volvió a ser la que cargaba antes, yo tengo mucha hambre…

Bulma ven entren a mi casa, preparare algo para comer. Bulma entro a su querido hogar a paso apresurado era como que si lo que acabase de vivir con el demonio no hubiese pasado.

Y por supuesto todos, todos entraron en la casa

Videl: señora, si quiera la ayudo a cocinar…

Bulma miro fríamente a videl- ¿¡señora!? ¿A quien llamas señora?

Bura: oye mama… digo, bulma yo también puedo ayudar a cocinar.

Bulma a pesar del mal carácter que siempre expresaba, miro con cariño a bura. – dime ¿que te gustaría comer?, ¿no te conozco de algún lado?, fue como si su mente intentase recordar ¿Eres hija de quien? Pareciese que bulma no la oyó cuando la llamo mama

Bura sin pensarlo mucho señalo a vegeta. Y Bulma sonrió a vegeta y dime a ti ¿que te gustaría comer? Este seguía como se lo imaginan recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y tanto Trunks como Bura se quedaron de piedra.

Milk no soltaba a goku para nada, no quería que se le escapara lo tenia muy abrazado y hablaba de todo un poco con el

(Para vergüenza de sus hijos gohan y gotten) porque sus padres parecían dos tortolitos.

Por extraña razón comenzaron a hablar del radar de las esferas del dragón (cuando estaban en pleno almuerzo)

Algo que bulma capto rápidamente y se olvido por completo de vegeta

Bulma: es verdad en alguna parte tiene que estar mi radar -bulma se levanto a buscarlo a pesar de las señas de su hijo trunks

Y del pobre gotten. El pobre goku solo estaba pendiente de lo que milk decía (o si no esta se lo comía)

Kairy: ¿que es eso del radar del dragón? Todos los que estaban en la mesa se la comieron con la mirada, querían que se quedase callada.

Bulma: se alegro al encontrar el viejo radar del dragón. (Quise que fuese el antiguo radar, no el tonto robot de la serie GT)

Milk se dio cuenta de la aparición del radar... ¿Con eso es que se encuentran las esferas del dragón?

Kairy: y dime bulma ¿que es eso de las esferas del dragón?

Bulma: miro el radar y le hundió el botón – son siete esferas que pueden estar dispersar en cualquier parte del mundo pero

Cuando se reúnen aparece un enorme dragón llamado shen-long y puede cumplirte cualquier clase de deseo.

Milk: mi deseo ya se cumplió. – y se acerco mas a goku "según lo que pensaba bulma parecía un chicle" lo pegada que estaba del pobre Goku.

Bulma: que raro, no consigo a las esferas con el radar! Será que se daño, bueno no importa después lo abriré y veré que esta mal.

Kairy: y a ti que te gustaría pedirle bulma.

Todo el mundo en la mesa miro con preocupación a bulma y a kairy que a cada momento intrigaba a los que rodeaban la mesa

Bulma: ahorita no tengo ningún deseo que formularle al dragón.

Kairy: y dime bulma ¿desde hace cuanto conocen a goku?:

Bulma: Yo, desde los 16… oye goku casi no has comido nada; dime ¿que es lo que te pasa? Estas muy extraño ustedes chicos tampoco comen (refiriéndose a gohan gotten y vegeta) ninguno sabia que decir era como caminar sobre hielo en cualquier momento cometerían un error. Lo bueno según lo pensaba videl era que Pan estaba de excursión lejos de la casa

Junto al abuelo satan.


	4. una delicada situacion

delicada situación

Bulma se le quedo mirando a tunks unos instantes ¿es que mi comida sabe tan mal?, bulma miro preocupada su alrededor

Casi nadie comía, estaban tensos y se empezó a intrigar lo que estaba pasando…

Trunks: no, Mam… no es eso, todo esta delicioso. –disimuladamente se metió un pedazo de comida a la boca amaba asus padres pero era una situación muy tensa. Su madre tenia mal carácter y su es un padre caprichoso.

Gohan. Sentía que todo se le iba de las manos con lo que le había pasado a su madre, la aparición de su amado padre.

La tensión que se captaba en el aire por la amnesia de bulma y la fría mirada de vegeta "como apunto de estallar contra su mujer en cualquier momento y la incomodidad de sus hijos trunks y bura (los dos tratando de hacer ligera la situación para ambos padres) sabían lo que le había pasado a su madre y la poca paciencia del padre así que tenían que andar con cuidado

Tanto así, que dejaron de prestarle atención a kairy. Gohan tenía que hablar con su papa para que supiera lo que había pasado.

Goku como siempre dejo de pensar mucho en la situación tan extraña que lo rodeaba y comenzó a comer como desesperado (típico de goku)

En ese instante de supuesta tranquilidad apareció en la sala de la casa piccoro (llego volando y entro por el balcón)

Goku: hola piccoro tanto tiempo sin verte.

Piccoro, goku pero ¿que haces aquí?

Gohan: señor piccoro usted también revivió.

Bulma: oiga, de que tanto hablan…. Y que hace piccoro en mi casa... ¿Es que acaso quiere pelear con goku?

Milk: pelear… mi goku no esta solo

Piccoro yo no vengo a eso he sido revivido por petición del supremo cayo sama para encontrar a un demonio llamado

Ankoku se escapo del tercer infierno y ha estado causando estragos en el mundo de los vivos, fue a un universo paralelo

Y acabo con la vida de cientos de seres, es un ser repugnante.

Vegeta: ahhh- llegas tarde piccoro.

Milk: goku cariño nos vas a enseñar a como flotar… dicen que hay que elevar tu kit. -Esta ni le presto atención a lo que dijo piccoro

Bulma: ya lo recordé.- dijo en voz alta para que la oyeran varios en la mesa se voltearon a mirarla incluyendo trunks, bura y vegeta.

Trunks: ¿Qué cosa ma.? Disimulo tosiendo.

Bulma ya recordé porque fue que busque las esferas del dragón cuando tenía 16 -todos se quedaron de piedra- fue para pedirle a shen-long que me ayudase a encontrar un novio.

Videl: a encontrar un novio…¿?

Todos disimuladamente se voltearon a ver a vegeta este se había levantado de la mesa después de comer algo y se encontraba recostado con los brazos cruzados. Su rostro estaba de perfil pareciese que no oyese lo que dice su mujer pero Trunks sabia que su padre tenia una mente genial y un excelente oído y sudo frío, por lo que su querida y jovencita madre dijese. La relación de ellos dos era muy apasionada pero no sabia que pasaría ahora que si madre había vuelto a ser joven solo rezaba para que yamcha no apareciese por esa puerta, los dos chicos se miraron a la cara, ya que los dos hijos sabían que este fue el primer novio de su madre se podían leer la mentes. Temían que su padre Príncipe los sayayins decidiese irse a algún planeta lejano y dejarlos.

Bulma indiferente sonreía y relataba algunas anécdotas de cuando goku era chico.

Milk: oye bulma no te preocupes seguramente conseguirás a un hombre maravilloso y bueno en tu vida.

Bura sudo frió no quería ver a donde su querido padre

Truks al oír a la señora milk dejo de respirar sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho.

Goku miro a bulma y esta les dio la espalda para pensar su respuesta unos segundos; antes que milk dijese algo mas, goku le tapo la boca con una mano y la llevo a rastras a un lado.

Bulma Que se puso a recoger cosas para lavar dijo pensativa me gustaría un hombre fuerte, decisivo e inteligente, si ese es el tipo de hombre que me gusta. Todos volvieron a respirar con normalidad. Ella los miro extrañada ¿se puede saber que les pasa a ustedes?

Continuara

mily


	5. de compras

De compras

Bulma: si; ahora me doy cuenta que estoy bien, así como estoy- dijo eso mirando a la empalagosa pareja milk goku

(A todos le salio una gotita de sudor en la cabeza estilo anime)- bulma tenia apoyados los codos en la mesa y se sostenía la cara con las manos (evidentemente se veía aburrida de tanto arrumacos) el que no le quitaba los ojos de encima era vegeta

Y los hijos veían al padre y a la madre.

Kairy: capto algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo.-así que te das por vencida- bulma la miro con cara extrañada – que no vas a buscar la pareja ideal. Algunos que oyeron la hermosa voz de la mujer, querían que ella se callase.

Bulma: y tu ¿dime como seria tu pareja ideal?…

Goku que capto lo ultimo que se dijo puso cara de asombrado.

Kairy que no tenía muchos recuerdos en su cabeza, se puso a pensar a analizar su corazón y contesto con sinceridad- bueno

No recuerdo muchas cosas ni siquiera si tengo novio peroooo seria muy divertido encontrar a alguien que me pudiese derrotar

Milk: ¿derrotar, como en las artes marciales?

Kaori: si, algo así- aunque no entendía bien porque lo había dicho

Milk: te entiendo, yo entre al torneo de las artes marciales para volver a ver a mi goku- pero no recuerdo bien quien gano

Kairy miro a goku:- no vas a decir ¿como es que se hace para volar?

Goku explico detalladamente como se hace para que una persona vuele. (Si quieren enterarse miren la serie de tv)

Kairy es verdad que es muy fuerte… y ¿como es eso de que eres un sayayin?

Antes que goku abriera la boca vegeta contesto desde lejos

Vegeta: valla, valla porque tanto interés en los sayayines, es verdad que somos guerreros poderosos. Y por lo que puedo sentir tu también lo eres, es que acaso buscas una pelea- vegeta se levanto del asiento con actitud amenazante.

Trunk: papa….- este no quería que su padre se pelease en eses momento; así que servia de árbitro, quería evitar las peleas

Y la principal era la de sus padres así que estaba stresado el solo, sentía que los músculos del cuerpo estaban en tensión,

Si pasaba lo peor el detendría su padre y bura a su madre. Pero la relación de ellos 2 se rompería y ninguno de los hijos quería que eso pasara.

Kairy indiferente solo se tomo un trago de jugo de frutas que tenia a la mano, ni siquiera miro a vegeta- No me interesan las peleas

Vegeta. Ahhhgg- salio furioso de la habitación.

Trunks y bura sentían que caminaban en campo minado ya que sus padres estaban muy extraños, ambos sintieron escalofríos

Al ver que su madre había perdido la memoria y de la aptitud indiferente de su padre ante esta difícil situación.

Bulma: interrumpió el incomodo silencio… ¿porque no hacemos un día de chicas?

Kairy: ¿día de chicas? Y ¿como hacemos un día de chicas?

Milk: pues así lo llamamos aquí, a un día donde nos reunimos las mujeres y vamos de compras… se levanto resuelta de la silla en su mente podía visualizar las cosas que se compraría ya que estaban en la ciudad "recuerden que ella un cree que vive muy lejos de allí junto con su padre"

Goku: que, que; ¡pero no pueden hacer eso!

Milk: ¿porque no? Miro enfurecida a goku, claro que vamos a salir, voy a comprarme un vestido bonito. -y un montón de cosas mas pensó enfadada

Trunks le susurro a bura. Tendrás que ir con ellas. Bura miro a su querida madre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja imaginándose lo que haría en la tienda de compras- si, lo se, con decisión se pego como un chicle a su madre.

Gohan: miro con ojos desesperados a su mujercita -tu también Videl -si, lo se cariño aunque no le gustaba estar en medio, debía ir, era tan extraño, aun mas que el enterase que gohan era hijo de un extraterrestre.

Así fue como pasaron el día las chicas, entretenidas en el centro comercial, comprando vestidos, zapatos, carteras, correas

Joyas, ropa interior hasta maquillaje. Ya que lo que usaban según ellas estan pasados de moda…

Goku, trunks, gohan gotten y vegeta (este apareció después que su mujer se fuera de compras) se reunieron a conversar seriamente

Goku: primero que todo díganme lo que esta pasando aquí, y ¿quien es esa mujer?.. kairy;. No siento ningún ki maligno de ella, Pero note que tiene un enorme poder oculto.

Gohan: no lo sabemos..

Vegeta: tal ves trunks sepa algo. Ya que tú la trajiste a casa. Vegeta miro con reprocho a su hijo

Trunks se sonrojo – bueno papa ocurrió lo del accidente en el auto. –por supuesto trunks explico lo poco que sabia de la aparición de kairy; ya que el tampoco tenia mucho que aportar aunque apenado afirmo que con el susto de creer haberla atropellado no se había fijado en primer momento de su enorme poder oculto.

Piccoro: eso no es todo, lo mas extraño es que tu goku hayas vuelto, pensé… pensé que habías muerto.

Vegeta: es verdad goku, ¿que demonios haces aquí?

Goku como siempre despalomado (distraído) no tenía ni idea que había pasado dijo que se había convertido en el guardián del dragón y que protegía las esferas del dragón, así que en cierta forma no estaba muerto.

De nuevo en el centro comercial

Bulma consiguió una tienda nueva que vendía trajes de baños- mira milk esta tienda es nueva. Desde el hermoso escaparate se podía ver una enorme cantidad de bikinis y trajes de baños completos de todos los colores y diseños algo que atrajo a las mujeres a la tienda

Milk: ¿cual traje de baño escogeré?, que alegría los míos esta viejos quiero uno nuevo, uno muy sexy.

Kairy: trajes de baño… y ¿para que necesitamos trajes de baños nuevos?

Bulma: eso no se dice la ropa nueva es lo mejor y esta tienda tiene millones de bikinis o trajes enterizos además están súper baratos, tal vez me compre mas de uno. (Sintiéndose mujer soltera, lista para ir de cazeria)

Bura: pero a papa no le gustara que compres un bikini.

Bulma: ¿que decías? A tu papa no le gustan los bikinis... bueno buscaremos algo que te luzca muy bien y que no sea un bikini

Creyendo que la adolescente se refería a ella misma cuando en realidad pensaba en su madre.-Yo me comprare algo sexy y atrevido.- a la pobre bura le apareció la gotita de sudor al lado de la cara.- y en cuanto a ti kairy debes verte bien en un traje de baño de color azul. Buscaremos el perfecto para tu piel tan clara.

Las mujeres duraron un buen rato eligiendo los trajes de baños adecuados para cada una y se morían de las ganas de lucirlos

Bulma: esta decidido. Las mujeres miraron a bulma.-mañana iremos a la playa, hace mucho tiempo que no voy, quiero divertirme y conseguirme un buen partido. Cita, cita, quiero tener una cita.

Continuara

Mily.

A mis queridas lectoras les escribo estas cortas lineas para disculparme por el abandono momentáneo de mis historias es que me pasaron 2 cosas casi seguidas. Primero y principal se me daño la PC por una semana y al poco tiempo me enferme de gravedad por culpa de una intoxicación y tenia que estar de reposo por 10 días; casi me hospitalizan fue que yo no quise que me hospitalizaran que no termine en dicho lugar. Así que por favor téngame paciencia que tardare en actualizar. en mis otras historias esta porque ya tenia adelantadas algunas líneas solo tenia que pulir la historia antes de publicar.


	6. realidad

Realidad

Los ojos de milk brillaron de decisión y levanto los brazos al cielo.-yo tendré una cita en la playa con goku y no aceptaré un no por excusa.

Emocionadas entraron a la casa de bulma y allí mismo en la sala, seguían los hombres ni siguieran se habían movido; seguían todos con los brazos cruzados y con cara de seriedad

Bulma: ¿que les pasa? y ¿esa cara tan estirada?

Goku exasperado ya no sabia que decirle a su mujer, y a su muy rejuvenecida amiga, bulmaaaa

Bulma miro a todos detalladamente y terca como siempre tomo una decisión; esta decidido mañana temprano nos iremos a la playa, necesito descansar.

bulma este no es momento para eso ¿como le haría entender?… y vegeta que no colaboraba ni siquiera veía a su mujer.

Milk al escuchar las palabras de goku enfureció (típico de ella) y se acerco hasta el como una fiera.- no te atrevas goku a hacerte el desentendido, yo también quiero pasar un día en la playa.

Gotten: ¿que dices mama?, si siempre visitamos al maestro rochi

Bulma: se equivocan, no vamos a visitar a nadie, vamos a la playa a divertirnos. Bulma entro a su habitación llevando varios paquetes los coloco sobre la cama y se sentó en esta para destaparlos eras muchísimas cosas las que compro -y mas paquetes se quedaron en el carro. Pero uno sobre la mesa le llamo la atención (idea aportada por selkis) había un pequeño regalo envuelto dentro de la colorida bolsa, se extraño porque no sabia de quien podía ser el detalle. Lo primero que hizo es abrir el misterioso paquete, era un collar largo con un pequeño dije un corazón de color negro. ¿Que raro?, ¿un corazón negro? Decidida y curiosa leyó la nota, "Un día mas; desde que te apoderaste de mi corazón"

¿Que extraño?!!!, era lo único que decía, ¿pero quien le podía a haber dado esto? bulma se sonrojo. Le gustaba a uno de los chicos, pero a cual, ¿seria goku? No; goku no podía ser, tenia a milk. Seria el de los lentes… ese tampoco porque era el esposo de la tal videl… ¿Quién seria? ¿Quien? No importaba se sentía coqueta así que se puso el collar y salio a buscar los demás paquetes. Al ver que nadie se movía de sus asientos todos tenían caras estiradas de preocupación.

¿Se puede saber que les pasan?, desde que llegamos no se han movido de donde están. Apúrense vallan a hacer las maletas que mañana en la mañana nos vamos.

Así fue como la mayoría de las visitas se marcharon preocupadas a sus casas, a hacer las maletas, para un viaje que no querían, solo porque no sabían que hacer.

Por gohan goku se entero que milk había comprado una casa muy cerca de allí y que las cosas de el estaba en esa casa así que goku fue el que llevo a milk a la casa de ellos ella estaba muy entusiasmada con la supuesta casa que goku había comprado para cuando ellos se casaran.

gohan y videl también se fueron a su casa e invitaron a Picoro para prepararse para el viaje

Kaori entro el la habitación que le había acidnado bulma, llevado su cosas que compro; hizo una maleta (bura se la presto)

Y la ayudo a empacar.

Bulma sola entro en la enorme habitación y se encontró con el señor vegeta

Vegeta: Bulma ¿que pretendes con todo esto?

Bulma se enfureció al ver a vegeta en su cuarto. ¿Que pretendes tu en mí habitación? – y antes de que dijera otra palabra mas apareció bura y a duras penas convenció al padre para que saliera de su propia habitación.

A solas bulma se quedo pensativa y se puso a buscar la señales y las encontró a plena vista y montón de fotos de bura, trunks

Y de ella junto a el... bulma salio corriendo de su habitación. Y busco con la mirada. Si allí en la mesa habían más retratos, los acomodo (estaba todos volteados de tal forma que no se veía a primera vista) oo demonios, se quedo fría, estoy saliendo

Con el papa de bura ¿pero como?, ¿Porque no lo recuerdo?

Bulma vio a cercarse a trunks – oye….tu eres trunks ¿verdad?

Trunk se sorprendió un poco, ya ni sabía como actuar enfrente de su madre, ni que decir, pero había quedado con goku y los otros que era mejor tomar las cosas con calma, y esperar que su madre, la señora milk y la joven desconocida recuperasen poco apoco la memoria (el único que no estuvo de acuerdo fue vegeta) pero al final accedió al oír de picoro que si no actuaban de esa forma probablemente la perdida de los recuerdos serian para siempre.- si, soy trunks- contesto preocupado ahora que diría ella estaba tenso con las reacciones de sus dos padres.

Bulma: tuuu ¿vives aquí verdad? –ella solo lo vio asentir con la cabeza.

Bulma: ¿desde hace mucho tiempo?- ella lo vio sonrojarse,

Trunks: si hace tiempo

Bulma: ¿eres hijo de vegeta? – En ese instante entro a la sala bura.- ustedes dos son hijos de vegeta ¿verdad?

Los ojos de trunks se abrieron al máximo, bura en cambio tomo las cosas con calma.- lo que no entiendo es ¿porque están viviendo aquí?- creo que me va a dar dolor de cabeza. ¿Por qué no los recuerdo?

Kaori que salio de la habitación: ¿ya esta lista la maleta?!!, gracias bura por ayudarme… ¿interrumpo algo?. Lo siento.

De entre las sombras estaba escuchando todo vegeta.

Vegeta tú eres la persona que tiene todas las respuestas. Bulma miro de frente sin tener miedo "recuerden que ella olvido lo malvado que había sido vegeta… en pocas palabras el terror que ella vivió en namekuseiyin y lo ve solo como un hombre, un hombre fuerte pero un hombre"

Trunks: papa, por favor.

Bulma tenia la cabeza llena de cosas extrañas le dolía y se sentía confundida, necesitaba pensar así que dijo, es mejor que haga la cena.

Continuara

Mily

Hola poco a poco iré publicando cap de mis historias es que son demasiadas y se me ocurren pocas ideas, también tardo bastante en cuadrarlas en mi mente también les quiero informar para que no se enloquezcan que me iré de vacaciones dentro de poco unos 10 días así que déjeme mensajitos alentadores. Les pido que miren y lean mis otras historias


	7. quiero volar

Quiero volar

De manera extraña paso la noche

pero bulma estaba decidida a pasar un día estupendo en la playa.

Esa segunda noche fue peor que la primera, ya que entre trunks y bura impidieron que vegeta se marchara a sus famosos viajes, de irse sin decir adonde iba ni cuando volvía. Así que para que el no se fuera se quedaron los 2 despiertos haciéndole compañía y hablando con el, ambos entendían cada ves mas a su madre.

Bulma se despertó a las 7 de la mañana, a la primera que despertó fue a kaori. Tocándole a la puerta.

Camino hasta la sala estaba en un hermoso pijama de color verde jade que vegeta le había regalado hacia un año.

Bulma: oigan, ¿ustedes no has dormido nada?, deberían descansar, el dormir hace bien para la piel ¿No piensan ir? Yo

Ya tengo lista la maleta, voy a llamar a milk y a los otros… bulma camino unos pasos y se detuvo en seco, ¿dios mió cuales son sus números telefónicos? Bulma se regreso caminado hacia donde estaba sentados los otros –bura hija sabes los números de milk y videl?

Bura: si mama,.. Pero bulma no oyó la respuesta porque ya había entrado en al cocina para hacer los almuerzos. Allí se tardo un rato, mientras tanto bura llamo a las demás personas por el video-teléfono (si, aunque no lo crean bulma invento el video teléfono)

Kaori. Ya estoy lista, ¿necesitas ayuda en la cocina?…

Bulma: si, podías colocar los vasos plásticos dentro de la hielera. También coloca el hielo y los 2 refrescos, agua, uhhhh hice muchos perros calientes, tacos, empanadas de queso, carne mechada, pollo, también puse en el microondas a cocinar el pastel de carne, ramen, un pollo asado, y pastelillo de langostinos, varios postres, torta de chocolate, de fresa, y piña. Bulma que esta distraída dijo no se si será suficiente comida creo que llevare pan también. No se dio cuenta de la gotita de pena que le salio a kaori en la frente.

Trunks que vio y oyó a su madre dar vueltas en la cocina se alegro su mama estaba recordando poco a poco porque inconcientemente había hecho mucha comida algo normal para los sayayins y lo que había cocinado era la comida favorita de los 3. el pastel de carne era el favorito de su padre vegeta, junto con el ramen y los pastelillos de langostinos, las empanadas de queso y la torta de fresa era la favoritas de bura y el pollo asado la torta de piña era las de el.

Kaoki: bulma, ¿no crees que es mucha comida para un solo día?

Bulma: ¿tu lo crees?, sinceramente pensaba que era muy poca. Bueno apurémonos, voy a cambiarme ya es tarde.

La invidada miro a al otra mujer y preocupada le dijo ¿pero dime en donde vamos a meter tanta comida? Pues facil contesto la peli azul, ves aquel envase gigante los acomodaremos allí este se transformara en una capsula.

Trunks saco sus cosas. ¿En que nos vamos?

Bulma saco una de sus muchas capsulas y la hizo estallar y frente a ellos apareció un mini avión apúrense que ya debemos partir, todos metieron sus cosas (menos vegeta)

En ese instante apareció go han con videl, también apareció, goku con milk y gotten

Bulma: menos mal que llegaron porque ya nos íbamos.- lo dijo con el tono de furia de siempre. ¿Ya estamos todos? Ok

Nos vamos.

Llegaron a una isla desierta la playa estaba hermosa el agua era cristalina.

Milk: guau que hermosa, mira goku, vamos a pasa un día fabuloso.

Goku: pero milk siempre vamos a la casa del maestro rochi…

Milk: cállate goku, no es lo mismo vamos a pasar un momento romántico. Mientras ella lo peleaba vio algo sobre el hombro de goku que le llamo la atención -Miren allí hay un sitio para cambiarnos de ropa.

Videl fue la primera en entrar, salio con un traje de baño enterizo de color marrón muy adecuado para una mujer casada

La segunda en entrar a cambiarse fue Bura que salio con un dulce traje de baño de color verde oscuro

Enterizo. La tercera en entrar fue Milk que salio con un hermoso bikine negro con rojo que dejo con la

Boca abierta no solo a Goku sino a sus hijos Gohan y gotten (recuerden que el la mente de Milk es una

Joven soltera de 20) la cuarta fue Kaori que salio con un hermoso bikini vino tinto.

Y la última fue Bulma Esta, salio con un hermoso y pícaro bikine de color morado. Ya estamos listas. Ahora les toca a ustedes chicos.

Cada uno de los hombres entro y salio con su respectivo traje de baño el único que no se cambio fue

Vegeta (cuando no) Trunk miro a su padre que estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados mirando a todos

Con una rabia contenida.

Trunca: papa…la voz fue interrumpida por un grito de alegría

Kaori: ahh que rica es la playa… mira el agua es super-cristalina puedo ver los peces nadar debajo de

ella.. Mira hay muchos caracoles…

Milk: por aquí hay unos cangrejos...chicas ¿por que no jugamos a algo? Hay que disfrutar cada momento..

Kaori: ¿jugar? ¿A que te refieres con eso, de jugar?

Milk: juguemos al voley-boll, será divertido ¿jugamos entre chicas?

Bulma: olvídalo hay algo mas importante que quiero aprender.

Videl: ¿de que habla señora bulma?.

Bulma: por dios llámame solo bulma. Ella camino hasta donde estaba goku sentado –oye goku puedes enseñarnos a flotar..a volar..

Kaori: guau ¿de veras puede hacer eso? Ella lo miraba con duda –bulma se imaginaba lo que la joven mujer pensaba -este con cara de tonto sabrá volar o serán puras mentiras!

Al pobre goku le salio una gotica de sudor en la cabeza mientras de la rascaba, no sabia que hacer, pues si ustedes quieren… aunque dudo mucho que puedan volar.


	8. te empiezo a recordar

Te empiezo a recordar

Al pobre goku le salio una gotica de sudor en la cabeza mientras de la rascaba, no sabia que hacer, pues si ustedes quienes aunque dudo mucho que puedan volar.

Guku le explico a las atentas chicas como hacer para volar, hasta se puso a flotar para ellas a poca altura claro que por supuesto que fue interrumpido por un ataque (bola de luz de poca potencia) goku se pudo salvar del ataque, ¿vegeta que demonios te propones?. Goku siguió flotando en el aire

Vegeta: maldita sea goku, quieres deja de comportarte como idiota, porque demonios te pones a enseñarles eso a nuestra mujeres, baja de una maldita ves si no quieres que te de una paliza

Goku: pero que dices vegeta si tu también estas flotando en el aire igual que yo, ¿de que te quejas?.

Y por supuesto después de esa conversación goku y vegeta comenzaron a pelear como siempre

Kairy: rayos, que emocionante le salen rayos de luz de las palmas de las manos…

Bulma: si, es verdad. Goku siempre a podido hacer eso.- como dijo que se flotaba ahhhh ya se.

Y bulma se puso a flotar, alto muy alto; jajaja esto es muy divertido. Oye milk inténtalo tu también

Milk: volar.. Crees que en verdad pueda hacerlo, al final pudo flotar...- me caigo siento que me voy a caer

Kairy cerro los ojos y se concentro igual a como lo hicieron las otra dos -es verdad esto es muy divertido.

Todos los demás se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Bulma: ahora te entiendo goku, es muy divertido volar por los aires se siente una gran libertad.

Kairy: a mi lo que me gusto fueron las luces que salieron de sus manos.. Fue algo como esto. Y lanzo un poderoso ataque (para ser el primero fue muy fuerte) a estas alturas ya gotten, gohan, trunks se elevaron a la altura de sus padres

Milk: que chévere ustedes también vuelan. Yo también quiero intentar, extendió ambos brazos y de estos salio una gran energía amarilla,.. Oigan tiene razón esto es muy fácil.

Gotten: mama ¿como es posible que puedas hacer esto? Los ojos del joven no podían creer lo que veían

Que demonios estaba pasando bura estaba muy stresada y a cada instante todo empeoraba

Bulma: yo también quiero intentarlo- bulma levanto la mano izquierda con un solo dedo el índice apunto aun cocotero a la distancia y dejo salir un solo ataque de luz tan potente que destruyo el árbol.

Kairy se puso a aplaudir -bravo que elegancia, lo destrozarte todo, eso si es poder.

Bura: que también se puso a flotar junto a los demás. Levanto las manos a la altura del pecho. -Oigan ¿porque no mejor nos ponemos a jugar? La pobre no sabia que hacer para distraer a las mujeres no quería que se extralimitaran

Videl: es verdad, yo colocare la red y jugaremos voley boll playero. La pobre temblaba mientras rápidamente extendió la red y trajo la pelota

Milk se acerco flotando hasta donde estaba kairy y la señalo a corta distancia con el dedo- por cierto kairy, ¿no crees que ese bikini, es muy sexy para usarlo en la playa?.

Kairy: ¿sexy?, ¿tu crees? – ella dio una vuelta en redondo con picardía mostrando su muy provocativo traje de baño. Soy soltera así que debo mostrar lo que tengo, para que sepan, de que se están perdiendo.

Milk: de que hablas ¿quieres quitarme a mi goku?

Kairy: no, no para nada. El señor guku no es mi tipo.

Milk: ahh sii!; a ver y ¿cual es tu tipo? Ella señalo al resto de los chicos, kaori se sintió entre la espada y la pared así que sin pensarlo se colgó del brazo del primer hombre que estaba al lado derecho de ella, que era el ruborizado trunks.

Aaa con que te gusta ese joven… no esta mal se ve que es un gran partido pero no como mi goku…

Kairy vio como milk le daba la espalda y se iba a buscar a goku, con una gota de sudor en la frente ella le dijo a trunks casi susurrando -disculpa…. Y se alejo de el

Todos descendieron al nivel del suelo y comenzaron a arreglar todo para jugar voley boll playero

Goku: ¿que opinas vegeta?.

Vegeta: esto no me esta gustando nada

Goku: lo se, pero debemos recordar la promesa que hicimos y esperar a ver que ocurre. Ellas todavía no nos recuerdan y como dijo piccoro si actuamos sin pensar solo por orgullo podemos perderlas.

Vegeta: cállate goku, eso ya lo se, por eso me e contenido hasta ahora.

Goku: es mejor seguirles la corriente, porque en cualquier momento pueden recobrar la memoria

Así que comenzaron a jugar voley boll hasta la hora del almuerzo. Por supuesto que la familia de bulma se devoro todo lo que esta había cocinado y más porque compartieron con un montón que habían hecho milk y videl.

Videl había traído una pelota de playa de muchos colores y se pusieron a jugar sobre el mar (cambiaron de juegos)

Hicieron un círculo gigante en el mar y se pasara la pelota jugando los unos contra los otros pero vegeta (que a duras penas se puso a jugar) lanzo la pelota con todas sus fuerzas y esta fue a dar a la isla vecina. Bulma se elevo volando en busca de ella

Bulma: rayos, ese vegeta si lanzo lejos ese balón ¿en donde habrá caído? ahh allí esta. Y descendió ubicándose entre el follaje crecido que había en esa isla camino hasta donde estaba el colorido esférico y escucho gemidos que le llamo la atención. Así que, con paso curioso camino hasta donde provenían los gritos de auxilio.

Vegeta: ¿oye que demonios haces bulma? El la había seguido en silencio

Bulma: shitthhh, silencio no oyes… alguien esta haciendo ruido; están gritando -dijo con un dedo sobre los labios dándole a entender al hombre que se callara

Vegeta: ¡y a mi que demonios me importa!….

Shissh –bulma puso esta ves el dedo sobre la boca de vegeta "creándose un momento intimo" trunks que apareció para ayudar se dio cuenta de la intima escena de sus padres y emprendió la retirada.

Bulma tomo de la mano al arisco vegeta- el ruido viene de allí…

HAYYYYYYYYY, NOOOO; TE DIGO QUE NOOOOOOOO, ME VAS A MATARRR. QUE NOOOOOOOO

MALDITA SEA ME DUELE…

Bulma intento acercarse mas pero fue detenida por el. Pero antes de decir una sola palabra se oyó claramente decir entre los matorrales.- esa cosa esta muy dura, si me clavas esto me roperas en dos y me mataras, ¿que crees que soy?.

Segunda voz: pero cariño estamos en nuestra luna de miel... Hacerlo aquí es emocionante. Y esto no te va a matar juro que te va a gustar.

Bulma se puso roja, rojita y sin pensarlo se acerco hasta donde estaba vegeta. Este la tomo de los brazos, la alzo y se la llevo volando de regreso junto a los otros.

Bulma miro a vegeta (este la llevaba alzada) y lo miro detenidamente eso hizo remover los recuerdos de bulma no era la primera ves que esos brazos fuertes la sostenían; noo. Hasta su masculino olor le traían a la mente algunos recuerdos dormidos Hasta deseo saborear los fríos labios del gruñón hombre. Pero prefirió callar lo que había pensado; solo dijo, espera vegeta. Bájame, el la detallo con sus fríos ojos sin soltarla, se nos esta quedando la pelota, recuerda que vinimos a buscarla.

¿Porque demonios te preocupa una pelota?

-porque vivimos a jugar, para entretenernos… pasar un tiempo juntos, para conocernos… por todo eso…

Por otro lado milk kairy y videl se sentaron debajo de una enorme sombrilla playera a esperar a bulma para mantenerse entretenidas comenzaron a jugar a las cartas y al lado de ellas debajo de las otros 2 sombrillas estaban goku, bura, gohan, gotten y tunks ellos estaban en asamblea tratando de llegar a un acuerdo se tranquilizaron cuando trunks le dijo a bura que su papa y su mama estaban muy unidos, así que como vio en ambiente romántico entre ellos decidió regresarse

Vegeta no soltó a bulma siguió con ella en brazos y la llevo donde el balón y rápidamente lo agarro ella, vegeta espera antes de ir con los demás contéstame algo, ¿estamos saliendo? El ver la fría mirada de vegeta solo pregunto ¿estamos casados? Vegeta no contesto solo la beso ella por supuesto que correspondió y algunos de los antiguos recuerdos que estaban escondidos en la mente de la mujer empezaron a aparecer… hay vegeta gracias por tenerme paciencia. – la pareja se volvió a besar antes de regresar junto a los otros.

Por supuesto que se alegraron de verlos juntos.

Bulma: oigan chicas ya trajimos el balón, ¿que paso, seguimos jugando?

Milk: dejemos que los chicos sean los que jueguen esta vez. Nosotras seguiremos este partido de cartas, no me dejare ganar

Por supuesto que trunkn, bura, gotten y gohan se pusieron a jugar volei ball playero aunque no tenían muchas ganas como no querían que sus madres se preocuparan les obedecieron.

Goku seguía sentado debajo de la sombrilla de playa "sin hacer nada" milk vio que a cierta distancia estaba vegeta como siempre solitario y apartado con los brazos cruzados, se acerco hasta donde goku y le dio un besote en los labios y le dijo

Oye goku porque no animas a vegeta y se van a nadar un rato

Goku: se a peno… pero milk. Ni le presto atención así que continuo, jugando a las cartas aunque debía sincerarse con ella misma ese erótico beso le hizo remover algunos recuerdos dormidos. Así que sin pensar mientras jugaba algunos dulces recuerdos se colaron en la mente. Las chicas continuaron el juego algunas veces ganaba bulma otras milk kairy y videl eran las que mas perdían. Un recuerdo perturbo la mente de milk, oye videl que significa eso de ser un súper-sayayin ¿como es eso?

Videl. ¿Porque me preguntas a mí? –al oír esas palabras esos tipos de recuerdos se removieron en bulma y miro fijamente a la mujer de cabellos negros

Milk: porque estas casada con uno de ellos.

Bulma es verdad, ¿que es eso de lo súper-sayayins?.

Videl: le explico como pudo, lo que se trataba ser un sayayin. Al escucharla uno de esos recuerdos perdidos cruzo por la mente de milk Goku-dijo ella- oye goku tú y yo ¿estamos casados?- pregunto la mujer en voz alta que todo el mundo dejo lo que estaba haciendo y la miro – goku que estaba de pie hablando con vegeta, tal y como ella se lo había pedido miro con dulzura su mujer, si milk si estamos casados.

Milk: dios mió goku ¿como pude olvidar algo como eso?- ella se levanto y se fue a abrazar a su esposo. Perdóname goku

Bulma que a todo esto se puso una mano tapándose la boca anonadada y alegre, miro a su amiga abrazar al tonto de goku y sin querer su mirada se cruzo con la de vegeta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Trunks: gracias a dios, mama ya recuerda a papa.

Bura: si, ya no sabia que decir delante de ella y a papa, para que no se fuesen a pelear.

Gohan: chicos no se alegren de a mucho, es verdad que ahora recuperaron alguno de sus recuerdos pero eso no quiere decir que nosotros entremos en sus recuerdos.

Gotten: ¿hermano que quieres decir con eso? -El estaba algo furioso como puede decir eso; miro a su madre que estaba muy hermosa.

Bura: que insinúas gohan. -A ella tampoco le gustaba esas palabras, no quería imaginarse el profundo significado de las mismas

Gohan: ellas todavía no nos recuerdan, no recuerdan a sus hijos. Ellos miraron impotentes a sus jóvenes madres y ¿ahora que harían?


	9. reconocimiento

Reconocimiento

El día se había mejorado para todos ya que las risas se escuchaban por doquier, aunque por un momento hubo algo de incomodidad al milk recordar que ella tenia un bebe en brazos así que goku se vio en la penosa tarea de explicarle que el bebe que recordaba era gohan tanto fue el momento de incomodidad que hasta el pobre gohan se sonrojo y milk no se explicaba "como gohan había crecido tanto" ese comentario fue tomado a mucha risa,

Kairy: a ver si entiendo, gohan es hijo de goku y milk y gotten ¿también lo es?

Goku se agarro la cabeza con ambas manos –pues si; gotten es nuestro hijo pequeño.

Bulma: claro ya recuerdo, una ves lo trajiste goku y tenía un traje amarillo y una de las esferas del dragón en el gorro. Los ojos de la peli azul se llenaron de nostalgia al recordar.

Goku: el de el traje amarillo era gohan… no gotten.

Kairy: esas esferas del dragón si son famosas, siempre las nombran ya tengo curiosidad por conocer una.

Goku: es mejor que no.

Milk: ¿porque no, querido?

Goku: las esferas están muy lejos y había que buscarlas… a demás…

Kairy: a demás ¿que?

Gohan: se necesitaría el radar del dragón

Bulma eso es fácil, ni siquiera necesitamos buscar el nuevo radar del dragón

Videl: de… ¿que habla señora?

Bulma había sacado de entre su cosas un poco de dulce que tenia guardado y se había puesto a comérselo.

Kairy oye dame un poco…

Goku: ¿oye bulma, de que estas hablando?

Bulma: pues no necesito el radal del dragón para encontrar las esferas después que lo perfeccione me di cuenta de que no lo necesito.

Trunk. ¿Mama no te entendemos?.- pregunto preocupado

Bulma dejo de comer y se levanto. A decir verdad se puso a flotar a cierta distancia del suelo y dijo –por ejemplo a unos kilómetros de aquí hacia la dirección 467 cerca del valle del oeste esta la primera esfera del dragón.

Queeeeeeeeeeeeee gritaron todos.. ¿Pero como es posible?

Bulma se volvió a descender, sinceramente, no se porque perdí la memoria, ni porque puedo lanzar energía como ustedes ni mucho menos como se que la primera esfera del dragón se encuentra en esa dirección; pero, me gusta, lo que me esta pasando me gusta mucho.

Milk: es verdad. Es muy extraño, aunque me asombra mas tener unos hijos tan grandes- milk pensó un rato, oye bulma si las 2 nos rejuvenecimos entonces ¿tu tienes hijos y de quien son? ¿Quien es el padre? Milk pregunto como para hacerla enfadar

Bulma se quedo quieta por unos segundos. Huy buena pregunta, me figuro que si tengo hijos aunque no lo recuerdo, deben ser

Trunks y bura

Videl: ¿porque crees que son ellos? No pudo evitar hacer la curiosa pregunta con una sonrisa en los labios

Bulma: no lo creo… estoy segura.

Goku: ¿estas segura?, ¿Pero dinos porque estas segura? El se estaba rascando la cabeza

Bulma: porque si tengo hijos son de vegeta ¿verdad? – lo dijo mirando a los ojos de goku a este le salio una gótica de sudor en la frente. Bueno porque trunks es idéntico a vegeta y bura a mi. Por eso. Todos cayeron patas pa' arriba al oír a bulma.

Kairyi que oyó todo aplaudió alegre, excelente conclusión es verdad trunks es igualito al padre. Por cierto trunks. ¿Tú y yo cuanto tiempo tenemos de estar juntos? El pobre trunks no sabia que contestar quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

Trunks solo dijo -no mucho tiempo.

Kairy: siento que te conozco hace mucho.

Juntos estuvieron charlando de todo un poco, como gohan, gotten, trunks y bura habían sido reconocidos por sus madres

Estaban muy contentos así que actuaban con naturalidad. Claro que les asombraba la juventud de sus madres pero se estaban empezando a acostumbrar.


End file.
